


A lo que sabes

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo malo de vivir las veinticuatro horas juntos, era que si uno deseaba guardar un secreto debía de fijarse que nadie estuviera cerca y mucho más si tenían de nakama a una usuaria de la Hana Hana no mi. A los ojos de Robin, Sanji había crecido al igual que sus demás nakama</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lo que sabes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainInMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/gifts).



**Título:** A lo que sabes.

 **Autor:** Naghi-Tan

 **Clasificación:** NC-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Nico Robin/Sanji, mención Law/Sanji, Tashigi/Zoro… Zoro/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Después del time skipe.

 **Spoilers:** Puede que si no vayas conforme el manga o estés iniciando en este Fandom te lleves un chasco, más no hay casi nada relevante.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son de **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Lo malo de vivir las veinticuatro horas juntos, era que si uno deseaba guardar un secreto debía de fijarse que nadie estuviera cerca y mucho más si tenían de nakama a una usuaria de la Hana Hana no mi. A los ojos de Robin, Sanji había crecido al igual que sus demás nakama.

 **Tablas de retos de Fandom Insano:** Tabla de Helados.

 **Número:** 021\. Café

 **Dedicado a:** Luky Megune (a quien le gusta este paring).

 **Número de Palabras:** 2773

**Capitulo Único.**

_“Seducir a una mujer es llegar a su corazón, no a su cama”._

 

—¡Oh, Robin-chwan!— gemía el cocinero de la tripulación, recostado en el suelo de la factoría de Usopp y encima de este, subiendo y bajando de su miembro se encontraba la nombrada, moviendo las caderas y sosteniendo al rubio con más de cinco manos.

—Guarda un poco de silencio cocinero-kun— la arqueóloga se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de acallar sus propios gemidos y es que el pene del rubio era grueso y el dueño de dicho miembro insistía en moverse.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Encerrados en la factoría mientras los demás mugiwara habían bajado a explorar la Isla en donde habían anclado, y es que si a Robin le preguntasen ella respondería que fue la ocasión, que el cocinero lucía demasiado cambiado —claro, si le quitaba lo idiota por las mujeres— y eso a ella le había comenzado a gustar.

Habían regresado de su separación de dos años, y Robin estaba admirada de que todos sus nakama hubieran cambiado tanto, se sentía feliz por confirmar que estaban bien, y más al ver a su capitán tan alegre.

No había dado tiempo de ponerse al día, tan pronto como Luffy llegó, hubo que irse de inmediato, la marina quería atraparlos y ser atrapados no estaba en los planes para convertir a Luffy en el Rey de Los Piratas. Su ruta a la Isla Gyojin hizo que encontraran un poneglyph, donde explicaba acerca del arma Neptuno, luego del mal entendido con los Gyojin y de salvar dicha Isla, Robin fue a ver al Rey, para saber más de ese dato.

Fue un viaje demasiado prometedor, pero ahora, rumbo a la superficie, ya tenían el tiempo suficiente de enterarse de los pormenores que habían sufrido cada uno, solo Sanji se mostró reacio en contar como le había ido, hasta con Nami se había negado a hablar.

—No quiero que mis damas escuchen mi viaje al infierno. —Había respondido, esquivando una vez más aquel arsenal de preguntas que sus nakama le lanzaban.

Robin como buena oyente, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar a sus nakama, si Sanji no quería decir nada no se acabaría el mundo por ello, pero sí le dejaba con enormes dudas.

Lo malo de vivir las veinticuatro horas juntos, era que si uno deseaba guardar un secreto debía de fijarse que nadie estuviera cerca y mucho más si tenían de nakama a una usuaria de la Hana Hana no mi, Robin podía escuchar conversaciones ajenas y si le interesaban, no podía evitar tener esa vena cotilla, de esa forma se enteraba de que por ejemplo en ese mismo momento: a Usopp le daba pánico estar cerca de Zoro cuando dormía, porque se despertaba de un humor de los mil demonios, Luffy tenía cierto trato con Chopper para poder invadir la cocina sin que Sanji se diera cuenta —Robin sabía que esa coartada no duraría ni dos minutos—, el propio renito le hacía de cebo para distraer al cocinero. Brook había hallado en ese preciso momento la forma de verle las bragas a Nami —quien ya le estaba dando tunda por su atrevimiento—, Franky estaba ayudando a Sanji a poner un nuevo candado al refrigerador, mientras el cocinero regañaba a Chopper y pateaba con suma fuerza al capitán. Y Zoro seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Cosas sin importancias, pero a lo largo del día pudo atar conjeturas, cuando a Sanji se le preguntaba algo de esos dos años, siempre respondía lo mismo añadiendo una cara de repulsión y miedo… ¿Qué es lo que Sanji mas odiaba aparte de los insectos? A los ojos de Robin, Sanji había crecido al igual que sus demás nakama, lógico, estaba en edad de seguir creciendo y era un joven muy saludable. Se sintió vieja en ese preciso momento, era la tercera mayor entre todos ellos, siendo rebasada por Franky y Brook. Y añadiendo que a cada uno de ellos se le envió a Islas donde podían sacarle el máximo provecho…

De pronto el nombre de Ivakov se le cruzó por la cabeza, era un personaje muy particular el cual era muy nombrado por los Revolucionarios, y era un Okama y no cualquiera, era la Reina Okama, negó con la cabeza, así como la idea vino se fue volando. Si hubiera estado con Ivakov, Sanji tendría algo diferente, pero al parecer su repelús hacia los Okama seguía siendo el mismo.

En ese momento salió de sus cavilaciones, uno de sus ojos había notado cierto movimiento del espadachín, había visto que despertaba y caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia la cocina, tendría hambre de seguro.

No le dio más vueltas, las cosas eran así y Sanji tenía el derecho de guardar secretos, inclusive a ellas, sus damas.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Tres semanas habían pasado, después de dejar Punk Hazard y de tener la alianza con  Trafalgar Law, navegaban en un inmenso mar lleno de pedazos de hielo, un lugar frio y con el clima indicado para beber algo caliente.

Sanji parecía leer los deseos de las mujeres de la tripulación, porque Robin, quien se encontraba en la sala del navegante leyendo un libro ligero le vio al cocinero asomándose para ver si estaba, la sonrisa de este parecía irradiar su propia luz y eso le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

El cocinero se estaba saliendo con la suya, no había soltado ni una pizca de información como para saber dónde la había pasado esos dos años.

—¡Robin-chwan!—vio las vueltas incesantes que el rubio daba, demostrando así su felicidad—Te he traído una bebida caliente, para que no te congeles.

—Gracias, cocinero-kun, —Nico sabía muy bien que el recibir un gracias por parte de ellas lo hacía muy feliz, con qué tan poca cosa se contentaba, parecía un canarito, buscando esas migajas que sabía no pasaría a pedazos, y eso le estrujó el corazón.

—De nada— respondió con corazones en los ojos, dándose la media vuelta para marcharse—, tengo que darle su bebida a Nami-swan…

Al momento de dar la media vuelta, Robin se percató de una mancha carmín que el cocinero tenía en la parte trasera de la nuca.

—¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello?— Robin notó el nerviosismo de Sanji, había visto esa mancha roja, y ella no era tonta, sabía que era, pero quería saber su origen— ¿Nami te corresponde?— preguntó lo más obvio, porque dudaba que fuera de un hombre.

—Nami-swan no haría eso. —Su respuesta fue demasiado rápida, cosa que hizo que Robin entrecerrara los ojos, —tengo que entregarle su bebida a Nami-swan—la arqueóloga le vio marcharse rápidamente.

No sabía que pensar, trató de recordar si en Punk Hazard había mujeres, pero la única aparte de Nami y de ella era Tashigi, y veía que esa mujer no estaba interesada en otra cosa, solo en Zoro, sabía bien que Tashigi y el espadachín habían tenido un encuentro caluroso, fue en un simple instante, ellos habían desaparecido y ella como nakama debía de cerciorarse de que el espadachín no se hubiese perdido… y quien lo viera, tan callado que se veía.

Se le vino a la cabeza de que un nakama pudo haber hecho aquello, pero Sanji de antaño alegaba que solo amaba a las mujeres, y a los hombres les daba un trato hostil. Sorbió de su taza de café y cerró los ojos, saboreando aquel exquisito elixir y de golpe abrió los ojos, rápidamente se concentró en la bodega del Sunny, vio al cocinero siendo arrinconado por Zoro, quien le besaba posesivamente y Sanji forcejeaba muy débilmente. Vio que después de ese beso, el rubio se alejaba de él y le decía algo, molesto, fue ahí cuando decidió usar otra vez su akuma no mi.

 _—¡Maldito seas marimo!—_ escuchó alto y conciso,— _con quien me acueste no es asunto tuyo._

 _—¿Por qué con Law?—_ la voz del espadachín se oía de sobra furiosa— _¡eres un hipócrita! Tanto alegar que eras bien hombre y te revuelcas con ese capitanucho…_

Robin hizo desaparecer el ojo y oreja, ese asunto ya era privado. Debía de admitir que se sorprendió al escuchar todo eso, si en un momento pudo pensar que Sanji estaba demasiado cambiado… ahora lo rectificaba, su nakama había cambiado, pero no quería aceptarlo. Era una confusión con la que su nakama no podía lidiar. También se le hizo demasiado extraño que el capitán de los Heart y Sanji hubieran tenido un encuentro tan íntimo, era extraño… a ella no se le pasaba por alto algo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Suspiró, si quería saber que pasaba en realidad, tenía que preguntarle a Trafalgar, porque sabía de sobra que Sanji no diría absolutamente nada, también quería saber lo de Zoro, pero eso ya sería en otra ocasión.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

No fue difícil encontrar a Law, al parecer ese hombre compartía con Zoro el ser rutinario, porque el moreno solo estaba en tres lugares: en la enfermería de Chopper, el acuario o sentado en el pasto del Sunny. Si bien sabía que Trafalgar era muy callado, a tal punto de que en todo el día lo único que se escuchase de él fueran unas pocas palabras y hasta se olvidasen que él estaba con  ellos.

Lo vio en la enfermería, completamente solo, leyendo un libro aparentemente de medicina, Sanji no se encontraba en la cocina, estaba en el baño, ella comprobó eso. Entró y se sentó en la camilla del lugar.

—¿Qué le ocurre, _Nico-ya_?—preguntó sin alzar la mirada del libro.

—Vine a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas—le habló sin dar rodeos, yendo directo al meollo del asunto.

—¿Y qué se supone que va a preguntar?—vio que Law suspiraba y colocaba un separador en aquel libro, parecía resignado a perder el tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva saliendo con Sanji?—no quería dar rodeos, eran piratas, y en los barcos al haber muchos hombres era normal que hubiera esa clase de relaciones. No la espantaba, era algo natural en su forma de ver.

—Salir no es una palabra apropiada, _Nico-ya_ —los ojos grises le miraban seriamente—, es más bien un acuerdo mutuo de desahogo.

Robin no se mostró sorprendida, ni siquiera afectada, al contrario, más dudas llegaban a su mente, dudas que esperaba que el cirujano respondiese con sinceridad.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?—pregunta a su parecer tonta, pero es que ella cuidaba a sus nakama, sentía que les debía un montón y secretamente se había puesto la misión de velar por ellos.

Law arqueó una ceja, mostrándose de esa manera un poco en guardia, pero la sonrisa burlona que enseguida mostró le hizo pensar que la información que pedía tenía un precio.

—No es algo que Kuroashi-ya y yo andemos pregonando por todo el barco—dijo Law, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y colocaba su barbilla en su mano derecha—, ambos salimos beneficiados si es lo que quieres saber.

Robin le miró seriamente, todos tenían un precio y eso lo sabía muy bien.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Según lo que había logrado investigar a lo largo de la semana, Law le había dicho la verdad, Sanji y él habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo, donde sus intereses eran los mismos: descargar la tensión sexual que ambos guardaban.

Que Zoro estuviera huraño ante aquella relación solo aumentaba su sospecha de que Sanji nunca le dio pie a que ocurriese algo entre ambos.

No fue por morbo, se dijo Robin un día cuando espió al cirujano y al cocinero, lo que vio fue algo que en verdad era candente, no a todas las mujeres le excitaba ver a dos hombres teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero ella podía ser la excepción.

Sanji había crecido, eso lo notaba al ver sus músculos bien definidos, y aunque pareciese que apenas le prestaba atención a su nakama, no era eso, Sanji siempre le había agradado, había sido el primero en aceptarla en la tripulación.

Un gemido proveniente de Sanji, le hizo cubrirle la boca, por curiosidad había esperado que sus nakama y el aliado no estuvieran, y le había pedido al cocinero que se quedase con ella, necesitaba experimentar lo que había visto que hacía con el cirujano.

El acercamiento hacía él fue sutil, ella era una mujer con necesidades, pero también sabía seducir, ella cumplía al pie de la letra el refrán de ser una dama en la vida diaria, pero una puta en cuestiones de la cama.

Estaban en la cocina, él preparando el café que tanto le gustaba a su querida Robin-chwan y ella contemplándolo de arriba abajo. Lo que le desesperaba de su nakama era lo caballero que siempre era, evitaba tocarlas y les declaraba su amor con frases tan endemoniadamente cursis.

A veces a las mujeres había que darles un trato duro pero sin dejar de ser gentil, como él trataba a Law en la intimidad, con caricias rudas y con besos tan dulces pero a la vez demandantes, esa era la forma de tener a una mujer suspirando por un hombre.

Por qué Zoro tenía tanto éxito con las mujeres era por eso, porque las trataba fríamente, y una mujer busca a un hombre que se comporte hostil y frio con ellas, esa era la manera de preservar la especie, en sus años de investigación era eso en lo que se había dado cuenta, si el cocinero era guapo y no tenía a chicas muriendo por él, era por esa razón, el subconsciente de las femeninas les hacía retirarse, no podrían tener un hijo con alguien en apariencia débil.

Pero las mujeres ya mayores buscaban a hombres como él, que las amase a pesar de la edad y ella, a pesar de no estar tan vieja, en el comienzo de su viaje le había considerado lindo.

—Quiero pedirte un favor—le sonrió cuando el cocinero le prestó toda su atención—, quiero que hagas conmigo lo que haces con Law todas las noches.

La cara de Sanji era todo un poema, demostrando vergüenza y miedo ante lo que la arqueóloga pensase de él.

Robin no pensaba nada malo del cocinero, sabía muy bien que todo lo hacía porque no tenía a ninguna mujer a su alcance, que sí había en la tripulación, pero las respetaba tanto que no era capaz de seducirlas a como si pudo con Trafalgar.

Pero ni Sanji ni Robin sabían leer las mentes, Robin casi, pero era intuitiva, cosa que era algo que valoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Si Sanji no iniciaba, entonces sería ella la que iniciaría aquel extraño cortejo, que su nakama no era gay, y eso lo sabía, por sus sospechas se pudo dar cuenta que sí, que los dos años en que estuvieron separados, él había sido entrenado por Ivakov y de seguro se le habían pegado alguna de sus ideologías.

—Déjame enseñarte el placer de un cuerpo femenino—susurró ya estando enfrente de su nakama.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

En la factoría dejó en claro que sería ella la que llevaría las riendas de aquello, si quería un próximo encuentro le enseñaría lo que a ella más le gustaba.

Y que Sanji fuese tan sumiso en ese instante le encendía, era joven y aprendería muy rápido.

Y lo hizo, aprendió demasiado rápido, porque las embestidas que daba dentro de ella seguían el ritmo de las manos que estaban masajeando sus senos, tan potente y tan caliente, que ahora era ella la que no podía acallar sus gemidos.

Arqueo su espalda al sentir el orgasmo cerca, sintió como el rubio se sentaba y la colocaba arriba suyo, placer era lo que sentía en ese momento, moviendo sus caderas contrariamente a los movimientos del menor, la lengua tibia delineaba sus pezones y no supo más, la explosión fue inmediata, ella suspiraba y gemía, tratando de normalizarse y él aun no llegaba al éxtasis, el sonido de sus nakama anunciando su llegada hizo que en vez de que el rubio se detuviera, acelerase las embestidas, le dio la vuelta y la colocó a cuatro, que bien se sentía al ser dominada de esa manera, el agarrándole ambas manos con una sola de él y con la otra impidiéndole alzar su cabeza y por ende la espalda.

Seguían buscándolos y el movimiento de la manija de la puerta acelero todo…

Si no amaba a Sanji, pronto lo haría, pero su cariño ya lo tenía.

Frente de ellos, Law sonreía, bajándose la cremallera y con unos pasos, la apartó de él…

Solo ellos tres sabrían que sucedió verdaderamente en ese lugar.

 

 **Notas NaghiTan:** … Es mi primer intento de lemon hetero, Luky perdóname si no salió a como te lo esperabas TAT espero haya gustado…

 

Tchao!      

 


End file.
